All Is Fair in Love and War or Is it?
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Midou Ban and Shido are at it again. These two are always looking for an excuse to argue. So why not bet on it this time? If Ban thinks he's such a Lady Killer perhaps a test is in order.[HxB] [ON HOLD FOR NOW...]
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_Italics Means Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Ban was in his surly moods once again. Ginji lost at the game of shoji against Natsumi. If Natsumi had lost, she would treat them with a free meal with her salary. But if Ginji lost, they would have to wash the dishes for her. So now that's exactly what they were doing. Gritting his teeth as he washed the dishes and from time to time snapping at Ginji.

"I can't believe you lost to her again Ginji!" Ban reprimanded Ginji.

Ginji then became chibi. "But Ban-chan it wasn't my fault. She was just really good." Ginji reasoned.

"What I don't get is how I got dragged into this!" Ban grumbled as he washed the dishes.

"If Ginji had won you wouldn't be grumbling since you would leech of him anyways. Look at this as a fair trade. Your partners after all." Paul pointed out to Ban.

Ban just glared at his long time friend.

Just then Shido came in and sat in front of Ban. Smirking as he watched Ban wash the dishes.

"You finally found another job Urchin head?" He taunted.

This naturally set off Ban.

"Must be nice living off from a blind girl, Monkey trainer." Ban sneered back.

"For your information I do stuff around the mansion. I do carpentry and repair work as well as pay for rent. Unlike you." Shido snapped back.

"Must be good, living life as a pimp. Monkey trainer." Ban continued.

"Your just pissed off cause your always broke, Snake bastard." Shido replied.

"It is a good thing Madoka is blind. She doesn't have to suffer looking at your ugly face." Ban jeered back.

"At least I have a girl." Shido countered.

"You guys cut it out!" Chibi-Ginji intervened. It was really getting quite tiresome that his two friends wouldn't get along unless there was a fight.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Ban challenged.

By now both Ban and Shido were glaring at each other over the bar counter. Paul watched from behind his newspaper.

"If you think your so hot then prove it." Shido challenged.

This made Ban grin even wider at the sound of challenge.

"What's the challenge monkey boy?" Ban grinned. He had never lost a challenge before.

"If you think your such a lady killer, let's put your money where your mouth is. Oh! That's right you don't have any money!" Shido pointed out.

"You don't have any either!" Ban countered.

Paul who was listening to their inane conversation decided to step in.

"Why don't you bet on it? Let's say, whoever wins will dress up like a girl or something like that." He said with barely there interest. He can make money out of this, as he hid his smirk.

Both men nodded their heads. While Chibi-Ginji looked on confused.

"But there are ground rules." Shido pointed out.

"Then state it. Either way I will win." Ban said smugly.

"Ban-chan, Shido-kun." Chibi Ginji pleaded.

"Here are the rules. There is a time limit. You will only be given 14 days to woo the girl. That's two weeks." Shido explained.

"I know how to count monkey trainer." Ban interrupted.

"I also get to choose whom ever it is you are suppose to court." Shido continued as he smiled evilly.

"I don't care so long as I win. I think a pink frilly dress suits you. Don't you think." He taunted as he laughed.

"There should be proof that you have successfully attained the girl." Paul pointed out.

"Your not helping." Chibi-Ginji said as he turned at Paul. Who was trying desperately to stop the two from making idiots of themselves.

"Madoka will be having a party in the next two weeks. Bring the chosen girl along and the two of you must kiss in front of everyone. Only then can you win the bet." Shido said triumphantly.

"Sounds simple enough." Ban said as he smirked. With his charms, he can easily get whom ever it is that Shido will choose for him.

"Oh and another thing." Shido interrupted Ban.

"What is it Monkey trainer? You reconsidering already?" Ban taunted.

"On the contrary, I was merely suggesting that you do not, under any circumstances uses the Jyagan at the party or on the girl to hypnotise her. If you do you automatically fail and lose the challenge. The girl must also never find about the said bet. These are the conditions. Any other things you want to add?" Shido stated.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I have one question." Ban asked in a most serious tone possible.

"What is it?" Shido asked seriously.

"What size dress are you?" Ban said before he cracked up laughing.

Then chaos ensued.

Ginji and Paul manage to separate the two.

"Well do you two have a deal or what?" Paul said anxiously.

"Yeah we got a deal." Ban said as he extended his hand, which Shido accepted.

The room temperature considerably dropped as Ginji and Paul watched Ban and Shido shake hands. You could see their grip tightened against each other. Their knuckles white. They saw Shido wince first since Ban was probably using his snake bite on him. That was when they let go of each other.

"You can't weasel your way out of this Midou. Paul and Ginji is our witness for this little bet of ours." Shido pointed out.

"Who says I'm weaselling my way out of this? I just hope you look better in a dress than your usual attire." Ban taunted.

"So who do you have in mind?" Paul asked Shido.

Shido remained quiet for a while. As he began to think which unfortunate girl to use. He couldn't choose Madoka, simply because it will be wrong for him. Plus the thought of Ban trying anything on her makes Shido want to bash his face in, more so than usual.

Shido then thought of Clayman. No, that will be too easy. He had seen that Clayman was fascinated with Ban. He saw the way she interacted with him. He needed someone who Ban has known for years and is immune to him.

Shido then thought of Himiko. But that will be another bad idea. She won't be a very good candidate. Though she constantly argued with Ban, he could see that Himiko was in love with Ban and probably worships the ground he walks on.

Natsumi? No that will be wrong too. While he knew that Natsumi treated Ban as an older brother, he didn't want to have a fight with Ginji who was obviously besotted to her.

He could always choose Uijie Kaoru, but he doesn't know where she is. Her devotion for Ginji would make it impossible for Ban to court her. Only problem is, he doesn't know where she is at the moment. She had disappeared after curing Kakei Sakura from the seal flame she had given to her.

How about Kakei Sakura?

Shido was interrupted from his thoughts when a certain someone walked in. Ban immediately left the sink to greet their contractor, Hevn.

"Hevn-sama!" Ban said sweetly as he rushed towards her. His arms wide open.

Hevn just raised one hand to stop him.

"I don't have a job for you two. I just stopped by to get a drink of coffee." Hevn said.

Ban immediately deflated.

"I don't see why you can hang out here and drink coffee when your suppose to be getting us a job." Ban complained as Hevn sat down next to Shido.

"I do bring you jobs but you always refuse." Hevn boredly pointed out, as she received her cup from Paul.

"But the job you bring us are always dangerous and in the end, we barely make any money." Ginji who once again returned to his chibi mode complained.

"You guys could always take part-time jobs." Hevn pointed out to them.

"What! We are the Get Backers! The retrievers! We don't do part time jobs!" Ban said aghast.

"And that's why you'll always be broke." Paul commented.

Shido watched silently at the exchange. He took note the way Hevn could easily dismiss Ban. He then grinned evilly.

"Well guys, it's nice to see you again. See you later." Hevn said after she finished her coffee and paid Paul.

"Some contractor she is." Ban grumbled at her retreating back as he watched her walk out of the Café.

"I've decided." Shido said, still wearing an evil grin.

"Yeah about what? Which dress will flatter you?" Ban replied back.

"NO!" then more calmly. "Which Girl you will chase and woo with that despicable behaviour which you call charms." Shido replied.

"Oh yeah who?" Ban questioned.

"The Chosen girl is…" Shido prolonged, savouring his triumph. Already he can taste the smell of triumph within his grasp.

"Who?" Both Ginji and Paul asked dying to know who it is that Shido had chosen.

"Say it already Monkey trainer." Ban said irritably. Half excited about who it is he was suppose to chase after.

"The chosen girl is Hevn." Shido said as he grinned.

The other three remained quiet as the whole room fell into silence.

* * *

Kazuki almost choked when he heard the Hevn's name. He had been listening to the guys of Honky Tonk the entire time. Using his strings he was able to hear everything. Even that ridiculous bet of theirs. He couldn't help but grin.

"You certainly outdone yourself this time Shido." Kazuki said.

* * *

Hevn for unknown reason felt cold chills run down her spine. It wasn't cold so why did she suddenly feel like something weird was about to happen?

* * *

Paul grinned. He can't wait to set up the betting pools. He planned to make a profit out of this idiotic bet of Shido and Ban. He began to write down the other retrievers and transporters name in a piece of paper.

Ginji noticed this.

While Ban and Shido argued when to actually set-up the time in which the bet can commence. Totally clueless what was transpiring with Amano Ginji and Wan Paul. Finally they agreed that the bet shall commence the next day.

"Master this is wrong." Ginji said aghast as he saw Paul writing up the betting pool.

"The profits, if Ban should win this bet will go to your debts, enabling you guys to pay it off." Paul told Ginji.

"In that case, put me down for Ban-chan for 500 yen." Ginji said.

Paul just looked at Ginji. Amazed that Ginji has so much faith towards his friend. Ginji on the other hand misinterpreted his look. He took it as money down now, look.

"Just put it on my tab." Ginji replied back which made Paul face fault.

* * *

_**Author notes:**_

_Well what do you guys think? _

_Please review._

_I'm currently experiencing some major writer's block. But please bear with me as I will update "One Night" soon. also I still plan to write some stories about Hevn and Ban, so never fret._

_For those who doesn't know Uijie Kaoru, she shows up in episode 43. She is hopelessly in love with Ginji and has the ability to manipulate and create flames._

_Will Ban succeed or will he fail? _

_And who are the other guys going to bet for?_

_As a matter of fact who are you going to vote for?_

_Tune in next time._

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	2. Schemes

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_I didn't read the comic version. I have the animated series and is getting the characters from there. So I'm unaware that Kazuki is female. In the series he is a guy who dresses like a girl at times to practice his family art which requires him to dress as a girl. _

_Italics Means Thoughts_

* * *

"The stage is set. It is now a matter of time before the players arrived." Paul grinned to himself as he began to send an e-mail to Makubex. Informing them of the latest betting pool.

This is probably the most fun Paul has had in years. Not only will it be fun to watch but he will be gaining some profit as well. He can't wait to see this little drama unfold.

* * *

_**At Amano Ginji and Midou Ban's Apartment…**_

"This is too easy." Ban grinned to himself as he sparked up his cigarette.

"Demo… Ban-chan?" Ginji said as he looked unsure to his friend.

"What is it Ginji?" Ginji asked.

"Are you sure you can make Hevn-san fall for you? I mean if she was in to you as you said she is, then how come she didn't fall for you a long time ago?" Ginji asked. Unsure of his friend's chances.

"Don't be an Idiot Ginji! This is me we're talking about." Ban snapped back.

"But Ban-chan?" Ginji continued to whine.

"Trust me Ginji. This is me we're talking about. No one can resist my charms." Ban grinned back. And to make a point. He began to make a pose.

"I am Midou Ban, Retriever extraordinaire and the sexiest man alive!" Ban exclaimed as he did many poses as if he was modelling for a photographer.

Out of nowhere, various squeals and screams where heard from excited fan girls.

Ginji then began to sweat drop.

* * *

_**Meanwhile outside Madoka Otowa's mansion…**_

"This is too easy." Shido said to no one but himself.

He was leaning against the tree. Surrounding him was his animal friends.

"I wouldn't count on that Shido-san." Kazuki said as he jumped off from the tree branch.

"Why do you say that Kazuki?" Shido asked curiously.

"You are underestimating him Shido. Like you did before." Kazuki pointed out. "For all we know, he maybe thinking some diabolical ways of seducing Hevn-san." he continued.

* * *

_**Back at Amano Ginji and Midou Ban's apartment…**_

"Ban-chan, I'm hungry." Whined Ginji as he transformed into his chibi form.

"Then go and get something out of the fridge!" Ban replied back annoyed.

"I already did and there was nothing there." Chibi Ginji replied back as he continued to whine.

"Fine! I'll just go and call Pizza R Us." Ban said as he began to grab the phone and dial the phone.

"But Ban-chan! We don't have any money!" Ginji pointed out to him.

"Don't worry I'll charge it to Hevn. It's because of her that we don't have a job anyways." Ban explained as he waited for the other person on the line to pick up.

Ginji just sighed.

He just couldn't see Ban-chan winning Hevn's affections. He just couldn't see it happening due to his actions. If Hevn ever finds out that they have been ordering take out and charging them under her name, all of Ban-chan's chances are lost. Ban was just too stingy and too money oriented to make Hevn fall for him. But then again food is food. As he listened to Ban order 4 large pizzas and charging it to Hevn-san's name.

* * *

**_Back outside Madoka Otowa's Mansion..._**

"I've already considered that perhaps Hevn wouldn't be able to withstand Midou's charms." Shido confessed to his comrade.

"So what do you plan to do?" Kazuki asked as he saw a glint of mischief in his comrade's eyes.

"I've created a contingency plan for that event. Should it arise." Shido explained as he began to smile to himself.

"And that is?" Kazuki asked anxiously.

"I will get my "friends" to watch their every move and have them report back to me." Shido explained.

Kazuki let go of the breath he didn't know he was with holding.

"I have to admit, you got me worried there. For a second there, I thought you were planning to sabotage Midou Ban's chances." Kazuki said.

"That too." Shido replied back with a big evil grin.

Kazuki was speechless! He didn't know his friend would stoop to that low. Shido however caught his reproving and shock gaze.

"It wasn't stated that I would not be allowed to interfere or anyone else for that matter." Shido explained.

"Still…" Kazuki said. Unsure of how to react to what he had just discovered.

"I will not be made a fool of Kazuki! There is no way I am wearing a dress!" Shido said with much volition.

"It's not as bad as you think you know. It is quite a liberating experience." Kazuki replied back.

"You would think that only because you were raised to be a cross dresser!" Shido accused.

Kazuki could only look down and play with his hair. Shido was right.

"Not that there's anything wrong with you dressing up as a girl. It was a necessity to study your family's art and tradition." Shido immediately after he realised he had just hurt his comrade's feelings.

Kazuki smiled back to Shido's almost apology.

"Midou is the only one who would look like a fool." Shido swore to himself.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Mugenjou…**_

Makubex was just reading his emails when he saw Wan Paul's message. He clicked on it and began to read its contents. He began to laugh out laud as he read the message. Written in the email was the idiotic Bet Ban and Shido agreed upon and the preset conditions. Attached to it was also the stakes if anyone from Mugenjou wanted to bet who will be the victor. What amused Makubex so much was he began to picture both Ban and Shido wearing a dress!

Close by was the newly formed Volts' members. Emishi Haruki and Kakei Jubei. His comrades as well as his guardian.

"What do you think made him laugh that hard?" Emishi asked his comrade as he watched Makubex clutch his stomach from laughing.

"Definitely nothing from you jokes." Jubei replied back.

"Are you trying to be funny again Jubei?" Emishi replied back irritably.

"No. Just merely stating a fact." Jubei replied back with no expression on his face.

"Let's just find out why he's laughing." Emishi bristled as they began to make way towards their laughing leader.

"Why are you laughing so hard Makubex? What's so funny?" Asked Emishi when they had approached their leader.

Makubex wiped the tears from his eyes and began to show both Emishi and Jubei Wan Paul's email. Soon Emishi's laughter was heard through out the room.

"Hahahahahaha!" Emishi laughed. The bet was so idiotic indeed. But the conditions in which the loser will forfeited was hilarious.

Makubex joined Emishi's laughter. Only Jubei remained still. Stoic and serious. With his hands across his chest. His face expressionless.

"What is wrong Jubei? Don't you find it funny?" Makubex asked his comrade.

Jubei just shook his head.

"Do not mind him Makubex. He has no sense of humour in his entire body." Emishi replied back.

Jubei just reddened. But remained silent.

"What is wrong Jubei? Don't you find the email at leat entertaining?" Makubex prodded.

"I would… but…" Jubei replied. Unsure whether to tell them or not.

"But?" Both Makubex and Emishi asked the same time.

"I would find the email amusing if… I could read the email." Jubei explained as he blushed.

Emishi was about to ask what in the world he was talking about when it dawned to him that Jubei couldn't see. He face faulted.

Makubex in the other hand, felt guilty and began to read out to Jubei the contents of the email. Watching his reaction.

Jubei just cracked a tiny smile.

Both Makubex and Emishi face faulted. They should have know they would get much a reaction from Jubei.

"Uhm Makubex? Can I please stay outside for a while?" Emishi began to ask Makubex.

"Please…" Emishi added as he tried to make a cute face. What he made was a more annoying face than cute.

"Ok." Makubex replied back. He wanted Emishi to cease making such a ridiculous and annoying face.

Emishi cried out and began to run around the room.

"I too would like to go outside and witness this event for myself." Jubei requested.

"Very well. But I want you two to inform me of the progress." Makubex replied back before turning back to his computer and began to type various calculations and numbers on the screen.

"What are you doing now?" Emishi asked from behind him.

"I'm trying to calculate the results of this bet." Makubex replied back without looking at them.

"Who's going to win?" Jubei asked.

"I don't know yet. It will all depend on the data and events progresses. It will depend on the probabilities along with circumstances in which the bet was conducted.

"This is just too good to miss out on." Emishi cried out excitedly.

"Shall we go then?" Jubei asked.

"Oh before I forget. Remember to bet for who you think will win." Makubex reminded them.

"I will bet for Shido-sempai!" Emishi informed them.

"I am undecided for the moment." Jubei replied back.

Makubex on the other hand turned his attention back to his calculations.

"This sure will turn out to be a most interesting bet." he said to himself.

* * *

_**At Hevn's Place…**_

Hevn tossed and turned in her queen sized bed. She couldn't sleep. Something kept bothering. Something big was going to happen. She just knew it. So here she was tossing and turning unable to sleep.

She finally gave up and sat up. She could feel something was going to happen and it somehow involved her. Call it women's intuition but something was definitely going on.

Hevn almost jumped up when she heard her bedside telephone ring. She looked at the time. It was 9:30 pm. She wondered who could be calling her now?

"Moshi-moshi? Yes this is Hevn speaking." Hevn said as she spoke on the phone.

"What did you say? Outstanding bill? WHAT OUTSTANDING BILL! NO! I DID NOT ORDER PIZZAS! WHO IS THIS! PIZZA'S R US! NO I DIDN'T CALL EARLIER! NO I DID NOT ODER PIZZA'S TONIGHT NOR ANY OTHER NIGHTS! FINE! SEND ME THE BLOODY BILL! I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!" Hevn replied back before slamming the phone on the handset. Still fuming.

Hevn slumped back on her bed.

_The nerve of those people!_

_She did not owe 5075 yen!_

_She certainly did not order any pizzas!_

She was still seething when a thought occurred to her. She began to dial the number of Pizza's R Us and began to ask them about the where abouts of the pizzas delivered. She then again slammed the phone.

"THOSE BAKAS!" Hevn cried out.

She knew Ginji was not at fault. He was kind and gentle and innocent. Midou Ban was another matter.

"When I get my hands on you Ban, I will strangle the life out of you!" Hevn swore as she began to pummel her pillow to vent out her frustration.

* * *

_**At Midou Ban's bedroom…**_

Ban laid on his back with his arms behind his head. Grinning from ear to ear.

"When I'm finished with this little bet of Shido's Hevn won't be able to take her hands off me." He said to himself.

He began to think of Hevn's body and some perverted things that a man and a woman would do when left alone. He laughed maniacally as he began to picture Hevn begging him to do such things with her. Making his ears red and making him have nosebleeds.

With such thoughts he drifted into sleep. In his dreams he dreamt of Hevn in a slinky and revealing dress. More scandalous than the ones she would normally wear. Just enough material to cover her essentials. He dreamt of her throwing herself at him along with numerous scantily clad women. In the background stood Shido. Wearing the same dress as the other women, as Ban laughed maniacally.

Ban smiled as he cuddled his pillow.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well That's all for now! Hope you all like it!

Please review!

Also read my other stories!

Like what Paul had said. The stage has been set. It is only a matter of time before the real show begins.

Who will win?

Will it be Midou Ban or Fuyuki Shido?

Cast your votes!

**Ja Ne,**


	3. And so it begins : Day 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ & Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

**_Author's Pre-notes:_**

_Many thanks to the people who reviewed. Thank you very much to YunCyn, Hachimitsukawaii, Space Bebop, Angel-wing2 and Bado-san._

_It's reviews such as yours that inspire me to write..._

_Italics Means Thoughts_

* * *

Honky Tonk Café was fairly busy which pleased Wan Paul. He appeared once again to be reading his paper to hide the superior smirk he had on his face, while he observed the people at the Café.

Natsumi busily served Kakei Jubei and Emishi Haruki their breakfast. Emishi had already placed a 5000 yen bet for Shido to win earlier. He was now talking to Jubei about who he was going to bet for. Fuchoin Kazuki and Fuyuki Shido where seated at the bar drinking their coffee. All of them waiting for the Midou Ban and Amano Ginji to arrive. Eager to get the bet started and rolling along.

All of them were disrupted when a figure arrived. Prompting Natsumi to greet the customer.

"Good Morning and welcome to Honky Tonk Café." Natsumi greeted cheerfully unaware that the room temperature had considerably gone lower.

Shido was fuming. Another person he couldn't stand had just walked through the front door. Akabane Kurudo Aka Dr Jackal. They have worked with him before and knew that the man could not be trusted. He will stab your back once he has gained your trust. The amount of blood lust in Dr Jackal's eyes disgusted Shido.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shido questioned the arrival of the Transporter. Glaring at him.

Akabane looked around the room, seeing Kazuki seated next to Shido and on the other side of the room he can see Kakei Jubei and Emishi Haruki looking his way. This brought amusement to him.

"Temper, temper… Beast Master. The question one should be asking is what are you all doing here?" Akabane asked with a widening grin.

No one dared to answer Dr Jackal's question. Jubei, Emishi, Kazuki, and most especially Shido harboured a dislike towards the Transporter. He just emitted a very dark and dangerous aura about him. There was always something so sinister about him.

"How very interesting how everyone should be here…" Dr Jackal continued his perusal over the men. His amusement never faltering.

"I wont repeat myself again! What the hell are you doing here?" Questioned the irate Beast Master.

Dr Jackal just ignored him and seated next to Shido. Without looking at him he answered him with a grin.

"It should be obvious that I'm here for Coffee." He answered. His hat obscuring his eyes but not his amused mouth. Which was twisted into a very unnerving smile.

Shido was about to say more but Kazuki laid his hand on his arm to stop him. This seemed to calm the irate Shido.

Shido then instead turned his attention towards his watch. They have been waiting for 15 minutes now for the arrival of the Retrievers, consists of Amano Ginji and Midou Ban. This is most probably why Shido was so irritable. He was eager to start the damned bet. He couldn't wait and see the look on the snake bastard's face once he wins this stupid bet.

Just then the door opened and in came the Get Backers; Ginji and Ban.

"Ohayo everybody!" Ginji greeted merrily. Noticing that Jubei, Emishi, Kazuki and Shido was in the Café he automatically transformed into his chibi form.

He rushed from person to person. Giving them a hug, until he reached the end of the bar stool where Akabane Kurudo sat.

"Good morning Ginji-kun" Dr Jackal greeted.

Seeing Dr Jackal made Ginji run and hide behind his best friend Ban. Ban glared at Akabane for scaring Ginji yet again.

"What happened to my hug Ginji-kun? Everybody else got one?" Dr Jackal asked. His unnerving smile on his lips.

By now Ginji was perched on Ban's shoulders. Shacking his head while crying.

"I don't wanna…" Chibi-Ginji replied back as he clutched on to Ban's head even tighter. Which irritated Ban more.

"Ginji get off me." Ban instructed his friend.

"I don't wanna…" Chibi-Ginji protested. As he looked at Dr Jackal's direction.

"It's ok Ginji-kun, he won't hurt you." Kazuki comforted his friend.

Almost immediately Chibi-Ginji switched from Ban's shoulders on to Kazuki's.

"Kazuki-chan is such a great friend!" Chibi-Ginji replied back.

"So what are you doing here Jackal?" Ban asked nonchalantly. As he began to take out his lighter to spark up his cigarette.

"Just here to have coffee. But it seems that entertainment is on it's way. I'm getting quiet excited." Dr Jackal replied back. He could tell something big was on if almost everyone was at Honky Tonk.

"What ever." Ban dismissed Akabane and turned his attention to Shido. "You ready to loose?"

"The only person here that will loose is you!." Shido replied back.

"We'll see soon enough cause here she comes." Paul said from his newspaper.

True enough the door opened, to reveal the other player in this sick twisted bet. Looking as fine as ever with her almost there dress, that barely covered her "assets". Her long blonde hair shined against the morning light. Most men would have drooled or had suffered severe nose bleeds by now with the sight of her. But the men in Honky Tonk are no ordinary men.

Immediately Ban and Shido smirked. It was show time.

* * *

Natsumi greeted Hevn. Knowing how Hevn liked her coffee, Natsumi began to make it for her. Unbeknownst to the subtle looks the men now focus on Hevn.

"Interesting." Dr Jackal told himself as he saw the sudden interest everybody seemed to have once the Contractor made her appearance.

Ginji then greeted Hevn.

"Goodmorning Hevn-san." Ginji greeted happily. Followed by the rest of the men.

"Good morning Ginji-kun. Good morning to all of you too." Hevn replied back as she smiled to everybody except for Ban, who has not greeted her yet.

"Good morning Hevn-sama." Ban said with one of his best smiles that made many woman swoon. Eerily enough fan girls can be heard screaming from the background! He was also being honorific. Something that Hevn always told him to do, since she was almost his superior.

Ban had always dismissed Hevn and had not once acknowledge she existed. His prime focus has always been money. That and food. But he did know that a woman like Hevn likes to feel superior and in control. Perhaps by showing her respect, she would throw herself at him, sooner than expected. Then the bet is over and he gets his prize.

Hevn merely glanced at Ban with a dubious expression. One delicately shaped eyebrow raised.

_He's up to something. I can feel it_. She told herself as she watched him trying to work his charm on her.

Hevn then remembered the interesting phone call she had from Pizza's R Us. Immediately she made her displeasure towards Ban known.

"It was a good morning till you began to speak." Hevn replied back before turning her back on him and seated herself right next to Dr Jackal.

To Ban's irritation, Hevn struck up a conversation with Dr Jackal and was more interested with him, than him!

Ban gritted his teeth. He could see the other guys from his peripheral vision. They were all snickering at how easily Hevn dismissed him. The only people who seemed to sympathisied with him was Ginji and Kazuki. Except it was more pity and embarassment than actual sympathy.

With much determination and gritted teeth. He approached Hevn from behind and tried to calm his voice. It was only a minor set back after all.

"_Hevn-san, the morning is as radiant as the beautiful sun. Yet your face frowns. This bares darkness in my heart and I cannot take such a thing would be so…" _

Well at least that was what he was suppose to say. Except because of his temper it came out as…

"What's eating you today?" Ban said. All his cool and suave approach gone out the window.

Well at least that got Hevn's immediate attention because she swiftly swivelled from her bar stool so that she was now facing Ban.

"What's eating me?" Hevn repeated. Her voice contained much ire and annoyance.

"I'll tell you what's eating me!" Hevn said as she got up from her seat and was now standing in front of Ban.

Everyone watched with silence. Shido couldn't believe he picked such a perfect candidate.

"What's eating me was the fact that you always complain about the jobs I give you and then you have the gall to charge expenses in my account! THAT'S WHAT'S EATING ME!" Hevn replied back as she began to poke Ban on his muscular chest for emphasis. Making Ban step back as she advanced on him.

Ban's own temper rose up as well.

"Can you blame me? You give us highly dangerous jobs and then charge us with exuberant fees that in the end we barely get any profit!" Ban retorted back as he began to advance on Hevn. Making her step back. He was taller than her and easily towered over her.

"If you don't like it then You can always get another job!" Hevn glared at Ban.

"I don't need another Job! We are the Retrievers!" Ban replied back.

They both glared daggers at each other.

Everyone else seemed to be shocked. Only Shido seemed happy with the outcome of the event.

"Ban-chan? Hevn-san?" Chibi-Ginji said as he kept glancing at the two.

"I'll have my coffee to go Paul." Hevn said without looking at Paul. Still glaring at Ban.

Ban was about to say something when he caught sight of Shido's smug look. Ban then realised he had already lost his temper and it was only day 1!

"I'm sorry Hevn. You did not deserve that." Ban said as he turned his back on her. He had never apologised for anything before. Yet he found doing just that!

His pride won't let him admit what he had just done, so he turned his back and began to make his way out.

"Ban… Wait…" Hevn called out to him hesitantly.

But Ban was not listening. He was too caught up with his own swirling emotions that he continued to walk out.

"Here's your coffee Hevn." Paul said as he handed her, her coffee.

Hevn looked at her coffee. Then at Paul. She handed her money to Paul and then looked back outside. She bit her lower lip and began to walk briskly out of the Café. Taking the same direction Ban had taken.

Everyone looked at her departing form. Then at each other. Before rushing at the door and window.

To everyone's surprise. They saw Ban who was a couple of metres in front of Hevn. While Hevn tried to look like she was not running after him.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Aren't you going to follow them?" Paul said to the rest of the men.

The men looked at each other before scrambling outside. Leaving Dr Jackal, Paul and Natsumi at the Café.

All the while they could here Ginji's voice.

"But we haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Ginji whined.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Dr Jackal turned his attention towards Wan Paul.

"That depends if your interested in making a wager_."_ Paul replied back.

This seemed to amuse the Transporter, as he grinned sinisterly. Wether Paul was bothered by his smile or not, he never showed it.

"What wager? What's going on Master?" Natsumi asked with innocent curiosity. She had no idea what was going on. While she was happy to see Ginji's friends come over to eat and meet them once again, a part of her wondered why they would suddenly hold some sort of meeting.

The only person missing from the crew was Kudo Himiko. Natsumi wondered if they were all working together once again for a Retrieval job. And it must have been big since Hevn never finished briefing them. But then what the hell was the "Wager talk" all about?

She had bits and pieces of the guys conversation and they mostly centred on some bet. She never heard the rest since she was busy getting their orders.

Natsumi saw her employer gesture to the Transporter to follow him back to the bar. She followed them. Eager to hear what the whole scenario was about.

* * *

Paul was about to let Akabane know about the Bet when he saw Natsumi follow them. She also had a look of determination her face that was not going to be easily dissuade.

Paul sighed.

Paul might as well tell Natsumi as well. Besides it's up to her if she wants to bet or not. She might even get the other girls to bet as well.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hevn was having a hard time keeping up with Ban. She was not running after him. She reasoned to herself. She was simply walking at the same direction as him. And if it happens that she catches up with him, she will talk to him. Of course it didn't help matters that her legs began to start aching from the heels that she wore or how rapidly she increased her stride to be able to catch up to him.

Nope.

She was definitely not trying to run after him.

* * *

_**A couple of metres away from Hevn…**_

"You guys hurry up!" Emishi said as he stopped and waited for the remainder of the guys.

"Slow down you guys!" Ginji called from way behind the rest.

"This is crazy!" Jubei retorted.

"I agree." Kazuki agreed beside him.

"You guys are right." Shido agreed with his two comrades.

"We will be able to cover more ground if we split up." Shido added. Almost at once he ran towards the alley way.

Emishi just looked at his departing form. "He's right!" and with that, Emishi jumped on top of the roof and began to trail Hevn and Ban.

Ginji by now was able to catch up with Jubei and Kazuki.

"Can we please stop and rest somewhere? I haven't eaten yet." Ginji whined as he turned Chibi once more. Trying to persuade his two friends to agree with him.

"Very well Ginji-kun, we can stop and eat." Kazuki replied back.

"But how will we know what happens next?" Jubei asked Kazuki.

"Easy. I managed to attach one of my strings on Hevn. She is unaware of it of course. But with my strings attached to her, I will be able to hear everything that happens next." Kazuki replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Chibi-Ginji replied.

"Let's go eat!" Chibi-Ginji said as he began to hold Kazuki and Jubei's hand and began to drag them to the nearest food stall.

* * *

_**Back to Hevn and Ban now…**_

Finally after almost running, Hevn reached Ban. Literally reached Ban as she grabbed his shoulders to stop him from walking.

Ban looked at the heaving Hevn. More like at her heaving chest. Of course Hevn was unaware of his gaze because she was too busy trying to catch her breathe.

"B-Ban… I'd like to apologise as well…" Hevn manage to say in between breaths.

"I was being unfair to you, but I'd also like to say that your apology was accepted." Hevn continued as she regained her composure.

Ban apologising to her caught her totally unaware. She also felt guilty especially when he was being charming to her that morning, while all she did was be a bitch to her.

"It's ok. I understand." Ban replied back with a smile. Again screaming fangirls can be heard from the background.

"Nani?" Hevn asked confused. Was it her or can she hear excited girls?

"I should have known better that you are PMSing today. Do you have your periods?" Ban asked in full honesty.

"Nani?" Hevn once again asked. Then his words sank in. One thing a man should never say or ask to a woman when she is upset is, if she had her periods or is she PMSing.

Hevn reacted like any woman would, when a mere man assumes PMS.

"YOU BAKA!" Hevn said as she hit him. Then abruptly turning around.

_The nerve of Ban assuming I have PMS! I do not have PMS!_ Hevn said to herself as she walked away from a very confused Ban.

"What did I say?" Ban asked to no one in particular.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the food stall…**_

****

****

"Hevn is right. You are an Idiot." Kazuki found himself agreeing with the contractor after hearing what Ban had said.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_Alright! Finally updated! Hope you all like it!_

_Sorry it's taking me longer to update. I am currently busy with work and study and obsessing with the guy I like… Lol…_

_Please review.._

_Oh by the way Many thanks to everyone that reviews my stories. It really is appreciated. Also for those who are interested, email me for what you want to happen next. Like I said I'm currently experiencing writer's block but with your help it can be easily overcome._

_Also..._

_For those who do not know what PMS means: PMS stands for (Pre-Menstrual Syndrome). This normally affects a woman's behaviour especially emotionally. Since the body produces a number of hormones that affect human behaviour for females, thus quick temper and irritability. There is also a lot of jokes about this... LOL.._

_Again please review…_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


End file.
